


Che brivido avrai, quando m'incontrerai

by Melchan



Series: That place between sleep and awake [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inception!AU] Lavorare nei sogni non è facilissimo, ma essere la fidanzata di qualcuno che lo fa e ha un migliore amico perso nel Limbo lo è ancora meno. Soprattutto se quell'amico ha la brutta abitudine di apparire nei tuoi, di sogni.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Che brivido avrai, quando m'incontrerai

**Author's Note:**

> Buondì o/° Allora, questa qua è un'Inception!AU, ovvero un Alternative Universe ambientata nel mondo di Inception (d’oh!). Se avete visto il film nessun problema, spero vi piaccia e ci salutiamo qui 8D
> 
> Se non l’avete visto e avete comunque voglia di leggerla (tanto amore su di voi), vi metto due righe con le cose da sapere per capirci qualcosa.
> 
> “Il mondo di Inception” è semplicemente il nostro mondo, dove però è stata inventata una macchina (il Pasiv) in grado di far sognare le persone insieme.
> 
> Traduzione: un gruppo di tizi si addormentano stando vicini vicini, attaccati alla fantascientifica macchina, e il risultato è che si ritrovano tutti nello stesso sogno e fanno COSE.
> 
> Nel film Inception c’è un gruppo di professionisti che devono andare a impiantare un’idea nel cervello di un ragazzo, convincendolo che questa idea sia sua e non siano stati loro a ficcargliela in testa, ma il film fa capire che nei sogni si possono fare anche tante altre cose, come vivere l’equivalente di una vita completa in poche ore o diventare onirici Arsenio Lupin e rubare idee altrui.
> 
> Detto questo, cercando di non raccontare tutta la storia nelle note introduttive XD ecco due termini due che vi serve sapere:
> 
> Limbo: il Limbo mentale è uno strato profondissimo della coscienza, e se il sognatore ci cade o non si sveglierà più, o si sveglierà e sarà ridotto a un infermo mentale che non capisce cosa è successo/dov’è/chi è/avete afferrato.
> 
> Totem: Sono piccoli oggetti che i sognatori si portano sempre dietro per poter capire se tanno lavorando (ovvero sono in un sogno) o se è la realtà. La caratteristica è che, quando il sognatore sogna (e quindi l’oggetto non ce l’ha davvero con sé, lo crea la sua mente), l’oggetto cambia rispetto alla realtà. Esempio: nel film il protagonista ha un trattola; quando sogna, se le dà la spinta la trottola gira all’infinito, non smette più. Nella realtà, per via della nostra amica/nemica Fisica, ciò non accade.
> 
> Se non siete ancora fuggiti (vi stimo e) vi lascio alla fic.  
> Ultimissima nota: il titolo e la citazione (penso lo abbiate già capito ma precisiamo) sono tutti da Re del blu di Nightmare Before Christmas <3

_Avrai visto e toccato il più grande terrore che c’è._

 

  
_Prologo_

Ovviamente non ci furono funerali.

Sherlock non era morto, si trovava solo di un passo avanti a tutti gli altri pazienti che vegetavano nell’ala più silenziosa dell’ospedale - dopo l’obitorio.

Sarah non aveva indagato su quello che suo fratello aveva spiegato o raccontato alla famiglia, ma supponeva che avesse a che fare con _i rischi del mestiere_ o qualcosa di simile. Si era stupita lei stessa nel ritrovarsi a pensare a cose del genere, che a conti fatti non le importavano niente, ma la prima volta che si era trovata davanti la porta chiusa della stanza di Sherlock si era chiesta cosa avrebbero raccontato a sua madre.

Dopo si era detta che magari erano solo lui e suo fratello Mycroft, ma per qualche motivo si era immaginata da subito che Sherlock avesse ancora almeno una madre.  
_Una vecchia signora innamorata del suo bimbo geniale e arrogante._

Dopo si era detta che era ingiusto, non sapeva nulla della vita personale di Sherlock: magari sua madre era proprio una delle cause per cui era diventato così. Forse era riuscito a irritare a morte persino lei, e così la sua stessa madre era stata la prima a trattarlo come l’immenso rompiscatole che era.  
Per qualche motivo non riusciva a convincersene.  
  
Si era concessa di indugiare su pensieri riguardanti Sherlock solo il primo paio di giorni dopo l’incidente, poi ci aveva dato un taglio. John aveva bisogno di aiuto pratico, qualcuno che stesse con lui, gli facesse compagnia e si assicurasse con discrezione che non facesse sciocchezze in preda alla disperazione. Probabilmente pensava lui a Sherlock abbastanza per tutto il Regno Unito, se non per tutto il mondo; le elucubrazioni di una che lo conosceva nel modo più superficiale possibile, e non lo aveva nemmeno in simpatia, erano inutili e vagamente da arpia.

I suoi buoni propositi divennero più difficili da seguire il terzo giorno, quando si rese conto che John non sembrava volerla intorno. “Starò bene”, “Non preoccuparti” e “Voglio stare un po’ da solo” erano la maggior parte delle parole che le rivolgeva, e sarebbe stata prontissima a reagire e rifiutare con fermezza, se nel pronunciarle non fosse stato così assurdamente calmo.

Dopo tre giorni in cui aveva cominciato a sentirsi più che altro un’impicciona, che John era troppo educato e troppo inglese per cacciare via in malo modo, gli chiese cosa avesse intenzione di fare con il lavoro all’ambulatorio. 

Sarah poté osservare il suo volto appena coperto dal vapore del tè (che in via del tutto eccezionale gli aveva preparato lei) diventare il più stupito del mondo.

\- Il lavoro? Verrò, perché non dovrei? -

Lei gli chiese se era sicuro.

\- Certo, sarebbe assurdo il contrario. - le rispose tranquillo. - Rimanere chiuso qui di sicuro non mi farebbe stare meglio. -

Sarah annuì, portò le stoviglie nel lavello ignorando le sue educate proteste e poi si preparò ad andare, ben avvolta nel cappotto, dopo averlo congedato con un “Va’ a letto presto, mi raccomando.” John fece cenno di sì e chiuse gentilmente la porta dietro di lei.

-*-*-*-

\- Come ti sembrava? -

\- Come al solito, non l’hai visto stamattina in clinica? -

\- Sì, ma mi preoccupo lo stesso. -

Gregory sospira da dietro la cornetta. 

\- Non c’è motivo di farlo, non più del solito. È sempre uguale, tranquillo e spento. -

\- Confermi la mia idea che sembri uno zombie, allora? -

\- Uno zombie sazio, se proprio tieni al paragone. Altrimenti sarebbe parecchio più agitato. -

Si sforza di fare un mezzo verso sorridente, per farlo contento. Gregory è gentile con lei, si merita un po’ di complicità quando cerca di smorzare l’atmosfera.

\- Ci sentiamo presto, allora. - 

\- Sì, stai tranquilla. Dico davvero, a questo punto si può solo aspettare e vedere come evolve la situazione. -

Quando fa uscire l’ispettore di polizia che è stato per cinque anni, invece, le viene solo voglia di riattaccargli sul muso. La irrita da morire anche quel tono determinato, come se si aspettasse di veder Sherlock saltare su dal suo letto d’ospedale da un momento all’altro, per chiedere dove sono i suoi vestiti. _Pure lui, ma che problema hanno?_

\- Va bene, grazie. Ciao. -

Mette giù, chiama l’infermiera e le dice di far entrare il primo nome delle visite pomeridiane.

Non controlla neanche il cellulare per vedere se John le ha scritto qualcosa nel frattempo, sa che non lo ha fatto. Si chiede distrattamente quanta voglia abbia di vederla quella sera (okay, magari non tanto _distrattamente_ ), poi decide che sono domande da ragazzina e sposta una sedia per la signora Wilkins.

*

S’incontrano davanti al ristorante, lui le fa un cenno con la mano mentre Sarah sta ancora scendendo dal taxi. È arrivato in anticipo, molto strano. Glielo fa notare mentre entrano nel ristorante, la mano ben lontana dai suoi fianchi. Prima dell’incidente John gliene appoggiava sempre una sulla schiena: era calda e non faceva mai pressione, le piaceva sentirla. Adesso è come se la dimenticasse, non gli viene neanche in mente.

Ordinano carne e vino, John fa un cenno negativo al cameriere quando tira fuori l’accendino per le candele. Sarah non dice niente.

\- Scusa, ho un po’ di mal di testa. - le dice dopo che il ragazzo se n’è andato insieme alle due candele che erano sul loro tavolo. - Le fiammelle mi darebbero fastidio. -  
Gli sorride. - Non preoccuparti, non c’è problema. - 

Non puoi certo pretendere romanticismo dal tuo fidanzato due settimane dopo la caduta del suo migliore amico in uno strano Limbo mentale, no?

Mentre aspettano John le chiede come è andata al lavoro, lei risponde simulando entusiasmo ed evita ogni domanda sul suo, di lavoro. Quello vero, dove passa pomeriggi e serate senza bisogno di fare turni. Sarah si chiede per un momento quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha fatto uno straordinario in ambulatorio, e gli vengono in mente solo episodi vecchi di mesi e mesi, forse addirittura di un anno prima.

\- Come sta Gregory? - chiede poco dopo mentre taglia il pollo. In quel ristorante sono veloci, è una cosa che ha sempre apprezzato nella gente. Solo in Sherlock le dava fastidio, perché lo era tanto più di lei.

John non alza lo sguardo dal proprio piatto, anche lui impegnatissimo a tagliare bocconi di carne alla piastra. - Tutto normale, ci coordina bene come al solito. Si è separato dalla moglie di nuovo, però. -  
\- Mi dispiace, non se lo merita. -  
John annuisce. - Lo penso anch’io. Spero risolva presto la situazione. -  
  
Le viene in mente una cosa, e fa una domanda a John senza prima passare al vaglio ogni parola per essere sicura che non sia scomoda. Non lo fa da due settimane, e per un momento si sente libera, spontanea.  - Sai come mai hanno litigato? Le ha fatto qualcosa, o è stata lei? -  
John continua a guardare il suo piatto, e borbotta qualcosa sul bisogno di attenzione. - In che senso? Pensavo avessero risolto la questione. - aggrotta le sopracciglia senza sentire davvero il bisogno di farlo. -  Sapevo che Gregory le aveva parlato di nuovo, pensavo avesse capito che un lavoro come il vostro richiede molto tempo. -  
\- Non è per quello. -  
\- Cosa allora? - Lo sa che è stupido insistere su una cosa del genere, che non sono affari loro, ma per qualche assurdo e futile motivo vuole sapere.  
_Vuole sentirglielo dire._

John posa le bacchette sul piatto. Forte. Non abbastanza per far girare gli altri tavoli, ma Sarah sobbalza come se le avessero fatto “buh!”. Si morde un labbro.  
Un istante dopo John la guarda, poi fissa le posate che ha lasciato cadere sul piatto di porcellana. - Scusa. - le dice. - Anche per le candele. -  
Lei scuote la testa con forza. - Stai tranquillo. So che non ti senti ancora bene, non fa nulla. -  
\- Invece fa. - ribatte John, un filo meno calmo di quanto è stato fino a quel momento. Adesso scuote la testa lui. - Ti sto trattando malissimo, lo so. Io non… non ti considero abbastanza, anche se fai tanto per me. In questo senso, sono sicuramente peggio di Lestrade. -  
\- Ti ho detto che non importa, in questo momento hai il diritto di essere strano quanto ti pare. Sei ancora in lutto, non è… -  
\- NON E’ UN LUTTO! -

Questa volta la gente si volta. Sarah lo guarda negli occhi sgranati e capisce che non se n’è accorto.  
\- John, abbassa la voce. Non ha senso mettersi a fare piazzate qui. -  
Lui sembra rendersi conto solo in quel momento anche di essere scattato su dalla sedia, e si rimette giù subito. Pian piano gli altri clienti, probabilmente persone senza migliori amici caduti in stato vegetativo da poco, smettono di guardarli e tornano alle loro cene.

\- Lo vedi? Mi dispiace. - Le dice, massaggiandosi la fronte con due dita.  
\- È la prima volta che scatti da quando è successo. Era anche l’ora, John. -  
Lui le fa il fantasma di un sorriso.   
\- Forse hai ragione. La prossima volta cercherò di farlo senza platea. -  
Lei avvicina una mano al suo viso, come poco tempo prima gli avrebbe preso un braccio mentre passeggiavano. John la lascia fare, ma Sarah sente che non reagisce in nessun modo, tantomeno con l’espressione allegra che pochi mesi prima gli fioriva sul volto a quei gesti.  
In effetti è chiedere un po’ troppo. Tra un paio di mesi, forse.

Tornano a casa dividendo lo stesso taxi, lei gli chiede se vuole bere qualcosa e John rifiuta gentilmente. Sarah non insiste, e non lo fa nemmeno quando lui decide di pagare il taxi per entrambi, dopo che gli ha già concesso di pagare da solo tutto il conto del ristorante.  
Si sporge per darle un bacio, e Sarah per un momento si emoziona come una scema. Almeno, scema ci si sente quando si aspetta che il bacio diventi profondo e invece John si scosta dopo aver appena sfregato le labbra contro le sue.  
Le viene da chiedergli se si sentiva costretto, ma riesce a frenarsi un secondo prima.  
\- Buonanotte, ci sentiamo domani. In giornata. -  
\- Okay. Dormi bene. -

Entra in casa, facendogli anche un ultimo cenno di saluto senza voltarsi. Sa già che il giorno dopo lui se ne dimenticherà almeno fino all’ora di cena. Anche se è domenica, poco prima che arrivasse la carne John le ha accennato al fatto che il giorno dopo sarebbe andato _di là_ , che nella sua lingua significa da Lestrade e gli altri.

S’impone si smettere di rimuginare e mette a posto il cappotto, scalda una tazza di latte caldo e la porta a letto. Beve, si lava i denti e poi legge un paio di documenti per lavoro sotto le coperte, poi prova a fare zapping sul piccolo televisore che tiene in camera ma non riesce a concentrarsi su niente, nemmeno sulle repliche di C.S.I. che le piacciono tanto. Spegne dopo pochi minuti e cerca di addormentarsi.

*

Quando apre gli occhi, ha davanti una fila di sedie arancioni: l’arancio non le è mai piaciuto, ma in quel momento meno che mai. Da fuori non arriva luce e le lampade al neon dell’ospedale danno un’aria irreale a tutto l’ambiente. È lì solo perché John le ha mandato un messaggio per chiederle scusa di aver bucato il loro appuntamento, a mezzanotte passata. Si è svegliata solo perché aveva il cellulare vicino e la suoneria dei messaggi impostata sul volume più alto. Le è bastato leggere le parole “incidente” e “St. Barts”, rintronata di sonno, per scaraventarsi là.  
È arrivata in taxi e lì ha chiamato John chiedendo in che reparto erano, col cuore che gli faceva venire male alla gola talmente ci batteva contro. John ha risposto che erano nella sala d’attesa del reparto animazione, e lei si è precipitata lì senza nemmeno sapere bene cos’era successo e chi era rimasto ferito. Quando ha visto che lui non c’era, ha capito.

\- Che è successo a Sherlock? -  
Non va ad abbracciare John, non ci prova neanche. Si siede sulla sedia arancione accanto a lui e aspetta che le risponda, senza nemmeno stupirsi più di tanto quando non lo fa. Non ha mai visto le sue occhiaie così profonde, sembra che qualcuno gli abbia scavato due tunnel sotto gli occhi con un chiodo. Le passa un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, poi le vengono in mente i crepacci dove cade Willy Coyote e sente una gran voglia di ridere istericamente.  
Alla fine la Donovan le si avvicina e borbotta qualcosa riguardo a un incidente mentre erano _dentro_. - È finito nel Limbo. Tornarne indietro è praticamente impossibile, perciò quando finirà il sedativo e si sveglierà, sarà… insomma, la sua mente… -  
\- Basta, Donovan. Ne parliamo dopo. - Sarah si gira verso la voce di Lestrade, che fino a quel momento era rimasto vicino a una porta bianca a cui lei non aveva fatto molto caso, occupata com’era a pensare ai cartoni Warner Brothers. Le prende un colpo quando si rende conto che ha gli occhi rossi e pesti come un drogato. O come uno che ha pianto, ma in quel momento tra le due possibilità le sembra più ragionevole la prima.

Prima che chiunque gli possa rispondere, la porta bianca si apre e ne esce un uomo coi capelli grigi e un camice bianco sporco addosso.  
\- Chi di voi è un parente? -  
\- Io. -  
Sarah quella voce non la riconosce. Viene da un uomo elegante che non aveva nemmeno visto, fermo vicino all’unica finestra della stanza. Si accorge che hanno dimenticato di chiudere le imposte, si vede il cielo nero, poi ricorda che non ha la minima importanza.  
\- Sono suo fratello. - L’uomo raggiunge il dottore a passo svelto, compostissimo e gli dice che preferisce andare a parlare in camera del paziente. Sarah si stupisce di sentirglielo chiamare così, come se fosse lui stesso un dottore.  
L’uomo con il camice, in teoria la vera autorità nell’assembramento di esseri umani spauriti che ha intorno, lo guarda un momento, poi fissa il documento che gli sta mostrando a pochi centimetri dal naso e dice solo “Si accomodi, Mr. Holmes”. 

Si chiede come si chiama e allo stesso tempo sa che il suo nome è Mycroft. A quel punto capisce di star sognando e impreca a voce alta, ma nessuno nella stanza sembra farci caso.  
Ovvio, la maggior parte di loro non la nota a cose normali, figurarsi in un momento del genere. Anche se il sogno è suo.

\- Non c’è un modo per farlo… tornare indietro _?_ Come funziona? - ripete le stesse battute, perché tanto sa che il sogno non si fermerà (non lo fa mai) e si sente stupida come la prima volta. Lei è un dottore, dovrebbe essere l’esperta in queste situazioni, quella che dice agli altri cosa sperare; quando si tratta del lavoro di John però non capisce da che parte sbattere la testa. Questa gente lavora mentre dorme, guadagna coi sogni nel modo più concreto e più astratto possibile, e John le ha detto che lì per salvarsi basta morire. Una laurea in Medicina per loro vale quanto il diploma da estetista alla City.

\- No, non c’è. - le risponde Sally Donovan, atona.  
\- Questo lo dici tu. - le abbaia contro Lestrade.  
Lei lo fulmina con gli occhi. - Non essere stupido, sai benissimo come funziona. Tanto vale fartene una ragione subito. - \- Tu non capisci di cosa è capace, lui… -

Come nella realtà, Sarah li lascia a litigare e guarda John. Non dice niente e nonostante le occhiaie profondissime, da malato, non ha gli occhi rossi come Lestrade.  
\- John? - lo chiama a bassa voce, come se fossero in Chiesa - Non ci sono davvero speranze? Dimmelo tu, lo sai che non capisco nulla di queste cose. -  
John non le risponde e chiude gli occhi.  
Lei aspetta qualche minuto, poi gli controlla il respiro e il polso, delicata. Mentre gli lascia la mano si prende un momento per accarezzarlo piano, con dolcezza. Nella realtà non lo aveva fatto.  
Il cervello di John ha chiuso i battenti per il resto del sogno, lo sa. Aveva bisogno di andarsene.

Resta sveglia lei. Aspetta che il fratello di Sherlock esca dalla stanza dove loro non possono entrare, composto come prima, e annunci che sta ancora dormendo, e il sonnifero durerà almeno altre otto ore. Dopo vedranno cosa succederà.

L’unica gentilezza rispetto al reale che il sogno le concede, è che i minuti di stasi passano più in fretta. Mentre aspettano Mycroft ascolta le discussioni a voce troppo alta di Sally e Lestrade, ma la mezz’ora scarsa di silenzio che era seguita salta, e Mycroft esce dalla stanza appena smettono di discutere. Quando finisce di spiegare la situazione il cielo diventa bianco in un istante (in realtà la persiana era chiusa, adesso se lo ricorda), e non ci sono ore di parole smozzicate, John addormentato, Lestrade che va e torna da posti che lei non sa, sempre con gli occhi rossi. Salta anche il suo pisolino di un paio d’ore.

Alla fine arriva la tarda mattinata, sempre stipati nella stanzetta bianca con le sedie arancioni dove senza l’influenza di Mycroft probabilmente non avrebbero potuto nemmeno entrare. Il solito medico coi capelli grigi fa un’altra visita nella camera dove dorme Sherlock, esce e spiega quello che Sarah ha sognato un numero inquietante di volte da due settimane a quella parte: _il paziente_ è entrato in coma, non si sa se e quando si sveglierà. Come tutte le volte chiede a Mycroft di avvicinarsi per parlare di alcuni dettagli, che, almeno questo Sarah lo sa, significano _alimentazione artificiale_ e altri scomodi particolari che nessuno lì tiene a sentir nominare.  
Proprio come nella realtà, dopo l’ultima volta che il medico entra nella stanza dove dorme Sherlock, si scorda di guardare verso John finché non lo vede uscire e terminare il suo discorso sul coma.  
A quel punto si gira verso di lui e vede che è sveglio.

\- Mi dispiace tanto. - non riesce a dirgli altro. Si sente come se dovesse fare le condoglianze a una giovane vedova, e lo trova molto ironico visto che si parla del suo fidanzato.  
Prima che John le risponda in qualsiasi modo, Lestrade sputa che _forse ora è il caso di avvertire Molly_. La Donovan risponde prontamente chiedendo se vuole le venga una sincope prima di pranzo, e Sarah chiude gli occhi aspettando di svegliarsi, _Dovrà comunque saperlo, non ti pare?_

_“Avrei potuto suicidarmi e svegliarmi”_ pensa per la prima volta da quando ha capito di essere in un sogno, ma a quel punto ha già aperto gli occhi.

La luce grigiastra di Londra entra dalle fessure delle persiane, e quando sbircia la sveglia sul comodino vede che sono quasi le dieci.  
Ci mette pochi secondi a dimenticare cosa ha sognato.

*

Non ha voglia di scendere in strada al freddo per fare colazione con paste e caffè, così sciacqua la tazza della sera prima e mette a scaldare altro latte con cui riempirla. Accende la televisione e si guarda Mrs. Flecther che incontra il suo trentacinquemillesimo cugino di terzo grado e svela che a uccidere il suo amico ubriacone è stata la ragazza della lavanderia. Nel frattempo inzuppa frollini nel latte e si sente bene come non capitava da ( _due settimane_ ) tempo.    
Prima di pranzo legge qualche altro documento, poi ordina cibo italiano e si sdraia sul divano a cercare altre repliche della Signora in giallo, perché dopo l’episodio della mattina le è rimasta la voglia.  
Verso le due e mezza sente il cellulare trillare e lo vede mentre si agita sopra il tavolino davanti a lei. Jessica sta chiacchierando allegramente con la padrona di un bed&breakfast.

“Mittente: Sally Donovan

Come stai? Il tuo ragazzo è di umore peggiore del solito, quanto ti ha già fatto impazzire?” 

Sarah si ritrova a sorridere prima di rendersene conto. Ormai può dire che lei e Sally sono diventate amiche: l’aveva già incontrata diverse volte prima dell’incidente, ma quel giorno lei in effetti è stata quella (l’unica) che le ha dato effettivamente relazione, e da allora hanno cominciato a vedersi. In realtà Sarah ha l’impressione che l’altra la consideri qualcosa di molto simile a un’alleata nella poco silenziosa guerra a Sherlock -  al suo ricordo, almeno. Ma se il loro rapporto è partito da questo, ormai le pare che Sally abbia cominciato ad affezionarsi davvero a lei.

“Come sempre, dopo così poco tempo è normale che non sia in sé. Lì va così male?”

“Mittente: Sally Donovan

Solita aria da mortorio. Stiamo aspettando che arrivi la Hooper con i progetti definitivi del prossimo labirinto, ma è in ritardo.”

“Lei come sta? John non me ne parla mai. L’altro giorno hai detto che pensavi sarebbe stata meglio entro breve, come sta andando?”

“Mittente: Sally Donovan

Non bene, ieri l’altro è scoppiata a piangere su una vecchia sciarpa che lo strambo aveva abbandonato nell’ufficio di Lestrade. Se ci incontriamo ti racconto come si deve, ti torna verso le sei? Solito Starbuck’s?”

“Se tu non sei impegnata col lavoro va bene. A dopo!”

“Mittente: Sally Donovan

Se la Hooper si sbriga sarà una cosa veloce. Il tempo di controllare che non abbia combinato guai, cambiarmi e prendo un taxi. Ci vediamo tra poco.”

A dieci alle sei Sarah è a un tavolino abbastanza appartato dello Starbuck’s vicino al magazzino dove lavorano John, Sally e Gregory. Il tempo di spogliarsi di cappotto, sciarpa e guanti che vede i suoi ricci sulla porta.  
La raggiunge con gli occhi già alzati al cielo. Sarah si alza per andare con lei a prendere paste, caffè e cioccolata, borsa alla mano, sperando che a nessuno venga in mente di rubare il suo cappotto in quei pochi minuti di coda.

\- Pensavo di impazzire, te lo giuro. - È la prima cosa che l’altra le dice, mentre squadrano la vetrinetta delle paste.  
\- Giornataccia fino alla fine? -  
\- Puoi dirlo. Alla fine Hooper è arrivata con i progetti, perfetti, e l’atmosfera era anche migliorata… - si interrompe per indicare una crostatina di frutta e ordinare un caffè nero, paga e poi le lascia il posto alla cassa.  
\- Dicevo, - continua mentre Sarah prende il portafogli - l’atmosfera si era alleggerita, ma quando ho proposto di chiamare Anderson come Estrattore per questo lavoro è scoppiata. -  
Si siedono al loro tavolino, il cappotto ancora al suo posto, e Sarah inarca appena un sopracciglio. - A piangere, dici? Come con la sciarpa? -  
Sally scuote la testa. - No, ma pensavo volesse azzannarmi alla gola come un cane rabbioso o qualcosa del genere. È partita con i soliti discorsi sul fatto che non è nemmeno venuto in ospedale e così via, come se cose del genere influissero sul lavoro. - si massaggia le tempie, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento.  
\- Ammetto di non essere un tipo pieno di tatto. - riprende un momento dopo. Sarah trattiene una risata: è uno dei più grandi eufemismi che abbia mai sentito. - … Ma non può nemmeno pensare che certe sceneggiate le saranno concesse a lungo, se vuole lavorare ancora con noi. Questa volta ho lasciato correre, ma la prossima può scordarsi di fare uscite da prima donna e passarla liscia. -  
Sarah sul momento non dice niente e la osserva e basta da dietro la sua tazza di cioccolata. Scommetterebbe soldi sul fatto che non le sta dicendo tutto.  
Ormai la conosce quel minimo per sapere che farle domande non servirebbe a niente, e così aspetta con pazienza che faccia da sola.

Sally resiste il tempo di tre sorsi prima di sbottare: - Potranno anche darmi della stronza, non m’importa. Faccio il mio lavoro e lo faccio bene, non prendo soldi per stare una giornata a consolare una specie di vedova mai sposata. Lui non se l’è mai filata di striscio da quel punto di vista, anzi, se ne approfittava per chiederle favori sul lavoro. Che bastardo.-  
\- … gli altri sono molto comprensivi con lei, vero? - le chiede Sarah, asciugandosi la bocca con un fazzoletto di carta.  
\- Comprensivi è poco, ci manca solo che le facciano le unghie e offrano biscotti. E poi le vanno a raccontare storie impossibili, il che di sicuro non è fare il suo bene. - E rieccolo, sempre lo stesso argomento. Sarah era sicura che ci sarebbero arrivate, ci arrivano sempre. - Ho perso il conto delle volte che ho sentito quella maledetta frase da due settimane a questa parte. -  
\- “È solo questione di tempo.” - ripete Sarah, quasi tra sé e sé più che rivolta a Sally. Non ha mai sentito quella frase in bocca a John, ma Lestrade gliel’ha ripetuta al telefono così tante volte che non ce n’è bisogno. All’inizio pensava che non sentire mai parole del genere dalla sua bocca fosse un buon segno, pensava volesse dire che non si faceva illusioni al riguardo, non forti come quelle di Gregory, almeno. Episodi come quello della sera prima le hanno dimostrato che era lei a illudersi.

Sally sospira. Di nuovo. Sarah si domanda se lo facesse così spesso anche prima dell’incidente. - Quello che tutti sembrano volutamente ignorare è che se a finire nel Limbo fosse stato uno qualsiasi di noi, lo strambo avrebbe detto che non c’era niente da fare e avrebbe tirato dritto per la sua strada senza un bah. -  
Non ci crede nemmeno lei. Sarah glielo vede nella smorfia che ha in faccia, nel modo deciso in cui ora fissa la tazza e abbassa la testa, come se si vergognasse un po’ di sé. Sarah sente l’ingiusta voglia di urlarle in faccia “non ti azzardare a compatirmi”. Dio, che pena. Tutte e due.  
Tutti questi imbarazzi, questi silenzi per non dire quello che è chiarissimo a loro e a chiunque altro li conoscesse.  
_Se a finire in quella…_ cosa _fosse stato John, Sherlock non si sarebbe dato pace._  
Sarah non ne sa abbastanza del rapporto con Lestrade per sapere cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse toccato a lui, ma è del tutto ovvio che se lui e John si fossero scambiati il posto ( _John lo farebbe, se potesse, sai che è così_ ) – a ruoli invertiti Sherlock sarebbe andato fuori di testa. Un po’ come John, ma in modo meno pacato.

Sarah adesso ha voglia di piangere, e per qualche assurdo motivo le sembra che Sally si senta in modo spaventosamente simile. Eccole lì, quasi in lacrime per colpa di un uomo che non è mai piaciuto, in nessun senso, a nessuna di loro.  
Sally ha un bel ripetere che Sherlock è praticamente morto, ma se riesce ancora a sconvolgere così due persone ostili come loro, come possono pretendere che i suoi amici ( _il suoi amici e il suo grande amore_ , _ammettilo_ , _abbi il coraggio di farlo_ ) si riprendano e vadano avanti come nulla fosse?

\- Che ne dici di andare a casa? - chiede, cercando di mantenere la voce più stabile di quello che è. Sally annuisce.  
\- Penso sia meglio. È stata una brutta giornata. Se però ti va di vederci un film… -  
A Sarah non va, ha ancora paura di mettersi a piangere senza motivo ( _senza motivo, certo, come no_ ), ma questa volta è lei che si sente dispiaciuta per Sally. Ha una faccia tremenda, ha bisogno di qualcuno vicino. Per quel che ne sa lei, l’unica altra persona al di fuori della famiglia che potrebbe chiamare è Anderson. Ma ha l’impressione che non voglia quel tipo di consolazione, adesso.   
_Ha bisogno di sentirsi importante, almeno un po’. Tu nei sai qualcosa, vero?_

Se il genio delle tazze di Starbuck’s apparisse in quell’istante e le chiedesse cosa desidera di più al mondo in quel momento, Sarah non risponderebbe “che John mi amasse la metà di quanto ama il corpo comatoso di Sherlock”, no, risponderebbe: “Fai sparire queste cattiverie che hanno la _sua_ voce.”

*

Sally se ne va da casa sua verso le undici, dopo averla aiutata a lavare i piatti. Hanno cucinato insieme uova strapazzate e verdure (più un pranzetto che una cena, a ben vedere) e dopo due barre di cioccolato, guardando il Fast and Furios ambientato in Giappone. Avevano già concordato telepaticamente di evitare qualsiasi polpettone sentimentale.  
  
Si salutano sulla porta con la promessa di sentirsi il giorno dopo, e per un momento Sally sembra volerle dire qualcos’altro oltre a “’Notte, a domani”, ma all’ultimo lascia perdere.  
Sarah chiude la porta sentendosi stanchissima. E pensare che la giornata era cominciata così, bene, con il latte, Jessica Fletcher e la luce perlata di Londra che entrava dalle finestre.

Va a letto sperando di non sognare.

*

Si ritrova in un posto che è sicura di aver visto solo in un film, anche se non ricorda il titolo. Ci sono delle colline a forma di guglia e una luna troppo grande. Davanti ha solo una strada, e non c’è niente da fare a parte percorrerla.  
Pensa che sia un posto inquietante, ma non sente paura. Mentre cammina osserva i bordi della stradina: sono grigi come le colline lontane, ma ogni tanto spunta una lanterna accesa. Sarah pensa che devono averle messe i paesani, le sembra improbabile che nel 2015 qualche Comune sistemi delle lanterne di ghisa nera come illuminazione.

\- Che noia! -  
Le prende un colpo. Per un momento pensa che _deve_ essere lui, ma le basta guardare gli occhi neri del gatto piazzato in mezzo alla strada, a due passi di distanza, per capire che non è così. La guarda sornione, come farebbe un ragazzino dispettoso ( _so qualcosa che tu non sai_ ) ed è certa che Sherlock non le avrebbe mai rivolto un'espressione del genere. Quando decideva di deridere qualcuno per cui provava semplice disprezzo, lo faceva con una smorfia appuntita quanto i suoi zigomi. 

\- Che noia - ripete il gatto - Tutte queste fiammelle mi fanno venire mal di testa. Sarà meglio spegnerle. -  
La testa di Sarah invece gira. Sa dove ha già sentito quella frase, e anche se non ha senso crede che il gatto l’abbia detta apposta per farla piangere.  
Che stupido, lei non piange praticamente mai. Non l’ha fatto quando ha provato a toccare con John una settimana dopo che Sherlock era sparito, e lui le ha fermato la mano e ha detto “No, non ci riesco.”   
Quando il terzo giorno è andata al 21 di Backer Street  e ha trovato un mucchietto di bigliettini di condoglianze da parte di colleghi di lavoro indirizzati a John Watson, lo ha aiutato a portare fino ai bidoni i fiori con cui erano arrivati e non ha detto una parola.

Ma adesso ha solo tanta voglia di piangere e dire a quel gatto che è cattivo, nemmeno avesse cinque anni. Sta per farlo, ma poi si accorge che il gatto se n’è andato. È apparso giusto il tempo di farla soffrire.

Continua a camminare, sollevata all’idea di essere di nuovo sola. Guarda in su e vede che non ci sono stelle, solo un cielo nero come le penne che usa in ufficio - per casa preferisce quelle blu.  
Si chiede dove sbucherà la stradina, perché se guarda dritto davanti a sé non vede altro che quella; _una città dovrà pur esserci_ , e continua a camminare.

Quando pensa “si sta proprio bene, non fa nemmeno freddo” si accorge di due cose: che è in pigiama, e che quello seduto su un sasso tutto bianco a pochi metri da lei sembra proprio Sherlock.  
Le dà le spalle e non può esserne sicura, ma quei riccioli sembrano proprio i suoi; è anche magro e dritto come lui.  
Le viene in mente che se davvero è lui, quella è la prima volta che lo vede seduto.  
  
\- Smettila. - dice, e se davvero aveva bisogno di una conferma eccola lì. Ovviamente è Sherlock, impensabile che potesse smettere di infastidirla solo andando in coma.  
\- Non ti chiederò cosa dovrei smettere di fare - lo informa, fregandosene del fatto che non si è ancora girato a guardarla - Ma visto che ci siamo vorrei chiederti di non parlarmi più nella testa, se non ti dispiace. -  
\- Ti assicuro che non metterei piede nella tua mente da sveglia, se così possiamo chiamarlo, nemmeno se potessi. Dev’essere un posto insopportabilmente noioso, pieno di paranoie e preoccupazioni frivole. -  
Non pensa nemmeno per un secondo che stia mentendo. Voleva solo una conferma, perché le cattiverie che sentiva avevano un vocabolario e un tono troppo poveri per essere quelle di Sherlock. Figurarsi.

Decide di cambiare argomento. - Ho incontrato un tuo amico venendo qui, lo sai? - Si avvicina un po’, abbandonando il centro della stradina, e quando guarda l’asfalto sotto di lei si accorge che ha cambiato direzione. Adesso si piega in una curva dolcissima, più bianca che grigia, e porta dritto al masso dove siede Sherlock. Per un momento si chiede se sia stato lui, se riesca a piegare la materia anche dei sogni che non sono suoi (dal pochissimo che John le ha detto, il suo lavoro consisteva in qualcosa di molto simile); poi si dà dell’idiota, perché Sherlock non farebbe mai una cosa tanto… tanto dolce. _Non per lei._

\- Non è affatto amico mio. - le risponde lui.  
\- Potresti provare con uno spray scaccia-gatti onirico. Ci sono negozi nel Limbo? -  
\- Se pensi di essere divertente ti sbagli - le sputa addosso Sherlock, le parole rapide come una sparachiodi - I tuoi tentativi di fare dell’umorismo fanno pietà, Sarah. Mi sembrava di avertelo già fatto capire. -

_“Sì, moltissimo. Se avessimo una bambina John cercherebbe di convincermi che Sherlock è un nome bisex!”_  
“Non vorrei le portasse male.”  
_“È interessante che parliate di avere bambini proprio quando i vostri uteri sono nel periodo di rilascio della materia inutilizzata, non sapevo amaste l’umorismo macabro. Per niente interessante.”_

\- Già, beh, in compenso io sono ancora viva. -   
\- Se è un tentativo di influenzare i miei sentimenti, sappi che sei ancora più patetica di quello che pensavo. -  
\- Io almeno ho ancora una vita, Sherlock. - Sarah si sta arrabbiando. Hanno già tanto discusso da svegli, possibile che non cambi mai nulla nemmeno nei sogni? - Tu sei solo un vegetale attaccato a una macchina, e persino io so che non uscirai più da quel posto. Me l’hanno spiegato bene. -  
\- Chi, esattamente? La tua amica Sally Donovan? Un luminare della meccanica onirica, non c’è dubbio. -  
Riesce a dare della stupida a Sally anche da dentro un sogno non suo. È così tipico di lui.

\- Non tutti avranno la tua testa, - continua, cercando di non dargli la soddisfazione di perdere la pazienza - ma chiunque non sia troppo infelice per pensare lucidamente dirà che se anche ti svegliassi, saresti solo un essere sbavante che non capisce cosa diavolo gli sta succedendo. - Non è mai stata così soddisfatta di aver capito qualcosa di quel mondo fatto di sogni e roba che esiste solo nella testa di chi ci lavora. 

\- Hai finito? - Sarah non riesce a cogliere nemmeno una sfumatura di rabbia nella sua voce. Non ce la farà mai a scalfirlo, vero? - Se è così, avrei un messaggio da farti recapitare. -  
Per un momento è sicura, sicurissima di aver capito male. - Scusa? -  
\- Digli che tra poco non starà più in una tasca. -

Deve ripetersi la frase un paio di volte prima di esser certa che non ha davvero nessun senso.  
\- Scusa? -  
\- Ora hai anche bisogno di ripeterti? Hai capito benissimo, recapita il messaggio. -  
\- _Non starà più in una tasca_ , ma sei impazzito?! Dio Sherlock, se sei davvero tu e non un parto masochistico della mia mente, almeno non comportarti da pazzo! -

Si gira verso di lei. Non pensava l’avrebbe fatto davvero.  
\- Non sono pazzo. -  
È davvero Sherlock, in spirito e ossa di teschio. La luna è gentile con lui, la sua luce gli accarezza il viso come una mamma ( _è fiera del suo bimbo geniale e arrogante_ ), e fa lo stesso col minuscolo teschio che tiene tra le mani. Lo alza all’altezza del viso di Sarah, che per un momento ha l’impressione le sorrida. - Guardalo bene. - dice Sherlock, più serio di quanto sia mai stato da quando le è apparso - di schiena, ovviamente. Figurati se poteva chiederle aiuto senza schiacciarle l’orgoglio sotto la scarpa uno momento prima - Smettila di provare a pensare metafore e guardalo. -   
  
Sarah vorrebbe almeno provare a disubbidirgli, ma quel minuscolo teschio

_(No, ti sbagli. È che Mrs. Hudson ha buttato via il suo teschio.)_

le sembra

_(Sì,_ vero _. Lo teneva sopra il camino, occupava lo stesso spazio di un portafoto o una tabacchiera. Solo che… beh, che era un teschio.)_

bellissimo.

\- Vero? Sherlock lo adora! Penso che se non fosse stato per quel mucchietto d’ossa con la buona abitudine di rimpicciolirsi appena lui chiude gli occhi, Sherlock si sarebbe scelto come totem il proprio cervello. Che vanesio - il gatto di prima adesso è accanto ai piedi di Sherlock. Prova a strofinarsi contro una delle sue gambe lunghe, e Sherlock si alza con uno scatto più elegante di quanto lei riuscirà mai a fare.  
\- Non pretendo che mantenga la tua parola, ma evita di parlare di cose che lei non riuscirebbe a comprendere. I suoi tentativi di capire mi disturbano. -  
Il gatto fa un verso allegro e molto poco da gatto.  
\- Vedo che ti stavi divertendo, ma è tempo di andare amico mio. Sono spiacente, ma anche gli angeli hanno delle scadenze. Persino tu. -Sherlock lo strina con lo sguardo. - Non sono tuo amico. E qui non c’è nessun angelo. -  
\- Che scortese che sei. - per un attimo Sarah è certa che il gatto abbia messo il broncio, poi si dice che ha visto male. Deve, per conservare quel fil di fumo che al momento sta al posto della sua sanità  mentale. - Povera signorina Sarah, non mi stupisco che non ti rivoglia a casa a fare il maleducato e sbaciucchiare il suo fidanzato. Sei stato davvero _cattivo_ \- la guarda e ride - a scegliere proprio lei. È un peccato che la piccola Molly e re Artù dormano così male in questo periodo, vero? Per non parlare di JohnnyBoy… -  
Sherlock si volta verso di lui come se gli avesse dato una frustata sulla schiena. Sarah pensa che la cosa che gli ha visto fare più spesso da quando lo conosce è essere ostile con la gente (quando non è troppo impegnato a strabiliarla, certo), ma si rende conto che è la prima volta in vita sua che lo vede guardare qualcuno come se lo odiasse.   
\- Sta’ zitto. Tu - la fissa un’ultima volta, e Sarah riesce a leggere nei suoi occhi grigi da felino che se anche ritiene qualcuno più sciocco e tardo di lei, quel qualcuno può avere solo un paio di nomi. _Non mi stupisce che Sally e Anderson lo odino tanto._ \- Tu non provare nemmeno a pensare di non recapitargli il messaggio. Non vuoi sapere cosa ti accadrà appena chiudi gli occhi se non lo farai. Davvero, non vuoi. - Sarah non pensa nemmeno per un istante che stia bluffando.

Il gatto fa un verso che dovrebbe essere un miagolio, ma assomiglia tanto a un umanissimo “awww” - Ma guardalo, - le dice - l’unica persona che ami la teatralità più di lui sono io. Avresti dovuto vedere la mia morte, una cosa da Oscar. - il gatto le strizza un occhio buio, e mentre loro scompaiono, il cielo nero diventa bianco e la strada sotto i suoi piedi non esiste più, Sarah sente solo paura.  
  
  
  
Apre gli occhi sul soffitto della sua camera da letto.  
_Devo dire a John che tra poco non starà più in una tasca._  
La luce grigiastra di Londra entra dalle fessure delle persiane _Devo dire a John che tra poco non starà più in tasca_ e quando sbircia la sveglia sul comodino _Devo dire a John che tra poco non starà più in una tasca_ vede che sono quasi le otto. _Devo dire a John che tra poco non starà più in una tasca._  
Non ricorda cosa ha sognato.  _Devo dire a John che tra poco non starà più in tasca._

Telefona a John e glielo dice. Quando lo sente piangere, la prima volta dal giorno dell’incidente, non riesce nemmeno a chiedergli perché.


End file.
